Seeing Double
by StartTheCar
Summary: "Wow! Jenkins, did you have a son and not tell us," questions an amused Colonel Baird. Jenkins was confused at whom this young man could be. Could it be him? Or could it be his father's trickery? He looks at the Colonel in disbelief, "I do not have a son, Colonel. I assure you."
1. Chapter 1

"Jenkins! You better come look at this! In fact, everyone come take a gander at the clippings book," yells Jake. He couldn't believe what he was seeing in the clippings book.

Jenkins and the others hearing the urgency in Jake's voice hurried to the young librarian's side. "Look at that picture. Who does that look like?" Jenkins's looks at the newspaper clipping of a young man with black hair slicked back in a business suit next to a shorter gorgeous woman with long wavy auburn hair standing next to him with the caption reading, "The wealthy donator and his wife at the new opening at The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Picture above Mr. and Mrs. Galahad Dulaque." Jenkins was surprise at how the younger man not only resembles him, but he even has his first name and last name.

"Wow! Jenkins, did you have a son and not tell us," questions an amused Colonel Baird.

Jenkins was confused at whom this young man could be. Could it be him? Or could it be his father's trickery? He looks at the Colonel in disbelief, "I do not have a son, Colonel. I assure you."

Ezekiel examines the clipping, "Are you sure? He looks a lot like you. You know besides the white top…" Ezekiel looks at Jenkins, "and the frowny face."

"It could be a coincidence? You know…lots of people have doppelgangers. There are at least six people right now on earth that look alike," states Cassie trying to not only ease the tension that was building in the room, but ease Jenkins anxieties as well.

"No. Something is not right. What's not right? The clippings book would not have shown us this for nothing," Flynn tries to talk though this problem. Rambling on as he walks around Jenkins and the clippings book. "There is a reason…but what's the reason. Let's go introduce ourselves to the Jenkins's look alike. Jenkins fire up the back door to Museum! Come on librarians lets solve this puzzle!" Flynn stops in front the door looking at Jenkins. "Jenkins."

"Yes, sir?"

"I think it would be best if you stay out of sight of your doppelganger until we figure this out."

"Yes, sir."

After the librarians left the older gentleman alone in the annex, he quickly walks back to the clippings book to stare at the picture of what appears to be him at a younger age. Hoping if he stared long enough at the picture something would help his memory of why there was another him…a younger him. He doesn't remember ever time traveling, or ever being cloned. His look alike had his same taste in suits, hairstyle and in woman as well turning his attention to the woman in the picture, "She is a beautiful woman." After making that commit the library lights dim dramatically, "So, you agree" questions Jenkins while looking around the library annex with a grin on his face. "Who is she, then?" The dim lights became bright again. "Yeah, I do not know either." The lights turn off then a spot light came on shining on a dusty tattered old leather book high on the shelf he never notice before. "Right, I'll retrieve a step ladder to grab that book."

~xxx~

Passing through the magical doors in the annex into The Metropolitan Museum of Art, the librarians stumble into the new exhibit wing. "Okay, let's split up and find our look alike. Jake and Cassie work the room see what you can find out. Ezekiel find out what information you can find out from their personal work computers," commanded the Colonel. "Flynn and I will locate the Jenkins look alike." Colonel Baird watches as the librarians leave to complete their missions with a tight smile on her face. "Okay Flynn what are you really thinking about this doppelganger?"

"I don't know. I have my suspicions. Could it be just that a doppelganger or could it be a trick of some kind from Dulaque or maybe even Morgan le Fay?"

"Right, so it could be a trick or maybe a coincidence."

"Right. So, let's figure out this mystery," says Flynn excitedly while rubbing his hands together excitedly to solve a mystery.

While working the room at the museum to find out all the information they could about the Jenkins's look alike the librarians discovers he's wealthy, noble, generous, and excellent at fencing. "So, he sounds just like our Jenkins," states Baird to the librarians.

"Except THIS "Jenkins" has more money then the Queen of England," quips Ezekiel. "They have money spread out in every country across the world. It gets stranger, when this guy pulls money out of a country the economy fails and the country fails, then a new regime takes over. He's been wrecking economies of other countries for a while…a lot longer then he appears," states Ezekiel. They all look at each other with wide eyes.

"So…not a doppelganger? Okay, what about the wife?"

"I didn't get anything…only he's completely faithful to her," remarks Cassie with a grim smile as she wonders if she would have competition in winning the affections of Jenkins.

"Yeah, I got the same completely faithful to him too," replies Jake.

"She's on all his bank accounts, but she never moves the money around. Only thing I found on the computer is her spending habits. She donates money to many different types of charities, and she likes to shop at expensive boutiques," states Ezekiel.

The intel didn't tell them much about the look alike. "Alright. Let's go introduce ourselves to the younger Jenkins," commands the Colonel.

Moving around the room the librarians made their way to the couple standing in the middle of the room looking at the painting handing on the wall. Their arms were link and in a private conversation with smiles on their faces admiring the painting in front of them.

Jake was the first to speak, "Monet…better from a far then up close." The doppelganger smiles at the man standing next to him committing on the painting,

"I agree, gives me a headache if I get to close to the painting. Do you like Monet?" Hearing Jenkins' voice from this man the librarians knew he was not a doppelganger, but something else. Wide eye and taking a while to answer the man as he stared at him Jake recovers, "Yep, I do like his interpretations on landscapes."

"It's always good to find another who appreciates art as well. I would love to continue this conversation, but my wife's drink has gone dry."

His wife smiles looking between the two men, then faces her husband, "Love, it's okay. I'll get my own. Enjoy your conversation. By the way my name is Brie." Brie extended her hand to shake the young man's hand then turns to walk away. Galahad watches as his wife walk away with a smile on his face turning back to continue his conversation with Jake.

Brie grabs a champagne flute off of a table when she sees Morgan le Faye eyeing her then walks into an empty office. Brie follows the witch. "Well, hello, Brianna."

"Why are you here Morgan?"

"I've come to warn you my old friend. The librarians are here, and your husband is talking to them."


	2. Chapter 2

Brie grabs a champagne flute off of a table when she sees Morgan le Faye eyeing her then disappeared into an empty office. The office Morgan chooses is secluded. Visitors to the museum would have not realized it was a door to a private office it just appeared to be apart of the wooden décor. Knowing she would be not be notice by anyone Nina follows the witch into the empty office. "Well, hello Brie."

Annoyed with Morgan's very presents Brie asks, "Why are you here Morgan?"

With a condensing smile with the voice to match Morgan replies, "I've come to warn you my old friend. The Librarians are here, and your husband is talking to them." Watching Morgan making air quotes when she mentions the word husband infuriates Brie. She didn't want to show weakness or fear in front of this witch. Losing to the likes of Morgan was not what Brie wanted, she knew she had to be strong showing her presents did not affect her in anyway. Rolling her eyes with a blasé tone, "I know that anything else you want to tell me…I already know."

Morgan moves from the window she was looking out of smiling as if she knew something delicious. "The man you parade around as your husband is not the real Galahad." Morgan stops in front of Brie as her self-confidence rolls off her body to consume Brie. "The real one works in the Library as a reclusive graying caretaker." Hearing Morgan confirm what she always feared her husband was not actually Galahad leaving her numb on the inside. She knew she had trouble thinking clearly whenever her emotions were involved. For years her own father manipulated her, playing on her emotions for his own gain making her create gods and monsters. Brie could hear the bitterness in Morgan's voice as she adds; "I might add he still wants me dead."

"Oh Morgan, everyone whomever met you wants you dead. Your only saving quality is that you are honest to a fault," adds Brie condescendingly. She was annoyed with this conversation about her husband not being the real Galahad. Brie moves closer to the witch gritting her teeth, "Now what do you want for this supposed information? My evil little friend?"

Morgan backs away laughing, "There is talk in between the worlds. We all have a little wager going on. Does the all-powerful Brie know about Galahad being split in half just to keep her satisfied, so she could look the other way while the librarians run around stealing all the magic in this world, or maybe you did know and just didn't care…wanting him anyway, you could have the goodie two shoes knight of the round table. Not that I don't blame you. He was very handsome back then. In fact that tailored suit he's wearing right now with the purple bow tie really brings out his eyes." Morgan wanted Brie's face to show that she defeated her. She wanted to witness Brie's tears as she cried about her beloved knight being split in half….but nothing...not one tear or any emotion on her face. If she could not witness tears then anger will do. "However, no matter how handsome he was…he was so naïve about magic…about you."

Not showing any emotion as she spoke about her husband, but when she insulted his intelligence Brie couldn't hold her tongue. "Do not speak ill of Galahad. He understands more than you."

"He does?" Morgan smiling while integrating the older woman, "Has he asked the important questions like who are you…really? Or how about how old are you? Or how do you still look exactly the same year after year?" Morgan walks over to the wooden desk sliding her hand across the polish top, "I remember the first time we met over thousand years ago. You haven't aged one day not one single wrinkle on your face. What is your secret? I mean it takes a lot of magic to keep my youthful appearance," she walks closer to Brie. "How do you manage keep yours?"

Brie polishes off her champagne handing the champagne flute to Morgan smiling she replies, "Great genetics." With that last comment Brie marches out the office making her way to her husband.

~xxx~

Brie walks purposely out the office furious about the audacity of Morgan le Faye. How did she find out about her husband and Galahad? Morgan was right she did have her suspicions something was not right with her husband. She had spent years convincing herself everything was okay. Flashes of memories of being alone, feeling abandoned and in despair…but above all shame came rushing over her like a wave crashing into rocky seashore with great force. She encouraged him to do what was right. Telling him she understood his need to stop his father, but she was a distraction to Galahad preventing him to achieve his goal of stopping Dulaque he chose his duty over her. Brie grabs another flute of champagne taking a sip while thinking she had to see this reclusive caretaker for herself; however, how could she go to the one place she dared not to go…The Library. She hasn't stepped one foot in there since the day it was created, but she always wondered how he…it was doing.

Hearing the noise of the security guards running pulls Brie out of her thoughts as the security guards reaches the blonde woman that came with the librarians to arrest the man that was under her foot in hand cuffs. With concern Brie approaches Galahad, seeing his wife he wraps his arms around her. "What happened, Galahad?"

Pointing to the man on the floor, "He tried robbing me, but this woman apprehended him before I could make a move." He turns his attention to the Colonel, "Thank you for helping Miss?"

"Colonel Braid, and you're welcome."

"Please let my wife and I treat you and your friends to dinner at our home to show you our gratitude for saving this day."

Knowing this would be a perfect opportunity to learn more about the look alike she agrees, "Sure. That sounds lovely."

"Here," Galahad pulls a card out of his breast pocket, "take this card call the number tomorrow afternoon, and a limo will pick you up and bring you to our home for dinner."

~xxx~

The librarians and the guardian walk though the back door as Jenkins pulls a book from a high shelf. "I see you all made it back."

"Yes. We did." Climbing down the ladder Jenkins asks, "So, what information did you all discover?"

Ezekiel was the first to answer, "Well, Jenkins 2.0 is awesomely rich, and very generous he offered us a home cooked meal tomorrow night."

"He's great at fencing," comments Braid.

Ezekiel cuts in, "Did I mention he gave us a business card? All we have to do is call the number and a limo will pick us up anywhere to bring us to his home for dinner."

"Well, Ezekiel sounds like you have a man crush on me 2.0!"

"He sounds just like ya it's creepy hearing your voice come out of…him," says a wide-eyed confused Jake.

"Your faces and bodies are the same dimensions as well," comments Cassie.

Jenkins watches as a small tint of red crosses Cassandra's cheeks as she tells him about having the same dimensions as he look alike. He knew her feelings for him; he couldn't help but to like the young woman. "How did you all get invited to his home?"

"I saved his life. A crazy gunman tried to rob him. I subdued the perp, and he offered us to dinner tomorrow night."

"Right. It could be a trap," says a concern Jenkins.

Colonel Braid nods her head, "Could be, but we could also gain a lot of intel while there."

~xxx~

The ride to the mysterious mansion would have been better if Cassandra wouldn't have been playing with every button, or Flynn checking out the alcoholic beverages and telling her all the different parts of the world the alcohol came from, or Jake and Ezekiel hanging out of the opening of the limo's sunroof.

Eve never wanted to be a mother and now she knows why. She was trying not to yell at the Librarians; however, they all were on a mission and she needed their attention. "Flynn, I think maybe you should leave the wet bar alone. Jones! Jake! Sit down! Cassandra shut the sunroof then leave all the buttons alone!" She sat there watching the librarians do as she asks. "We need to be alert and prepared for anything. Okay?"

Flynn nods his head, "Eve is right. We need to be alert and prepared for anything."

Colonel Braid smiles, "Okay let talk about what we know so far." They discuss strategies about how to find out more information about Jenkins 2.0. When Cassandra realizes there were trees on both sides of the limo instead of city buildings.

"Umm guys…where are we?" Everyone else turns to look out the limo windows to see the limo pulling up to a log cabin in the middle of nowhere.

The log cabin was huge with wide steps leading up to a wrap around pouch with large ceiling fans turning slowly. Several stained wooden rocking chairs with two small stained wooden tables next to the rocking chairs. The two doors leading to the log cabin was had designs on the bottom of each wooden door of one full oak tree and one small tree growing next to the larger oak. The doorframe had eloquent designs of filigree work not only on the outside but also on the inside of the doorframe. The librarians enter the log cabin seeing Jenkins 2.0 with his wife next to him smiling at them, as they seem to impress their guess. "Wow…this is a beautiful log home," comments Jake.

"Thank you. My wife and I are grateful for you all to come to our home." When they heard Jenkins voice come out of the younger man it brought them back to focus as to why they were there. The two hosts brought their guest to the dinning room where a feast was laid out before them. The eight-foot round table was covered with a purple cloth runner down the middle with bowls of different kinds of food and fixings. "You may sit where ever you like as long as I get to sit next to my wife and my hero."

Sitting down at the table everyone piles their plates with the food before them and after a few bites all agreed the food was delicious. "Thank you all, but if I'm honest I did not cook anything. We have a private chef. I'll make sure to let him know of your gratitude," reassures Brie.

"So, Jenk…Galahad how long have you two been an item," questions Braid.

Galahad takes a sip of his wine, "I've only had eyes for Brie since I was twenty. I thought she was the most beautiful soul I've ever met."

"Awe, love, you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry, my love," Galahad reaches for Brie's hand kissing the back of it still holding her hand he asks, "So, how long have you all work together?"

Flynn answers, "Well, Jenk…Galahad that's an interesting question I've been at the library for ten years. I'm one of the longest serving librarians there."

Brie couldn't help by ask, "And what do you do there Flynn?"

"Oh…me…just library things really."

Cassandra finally found her voice, "The rest of us have worked there for three years. Best three years of my life."

"Really? Sounds like a magical place for intellects such as yourselves," comments Brie. "Honestly, I'm happy to hear people finding joy in their work. It does make one's life seem better." Brie smiles at the librarians in front of her then takes a sip of her wine. She was happy to hear about her enjoying working for the library, but how would she and the others feel to discover her part in the concept and her reasoning of creating the library would she and the rest still enjoy working there?

Jenkins 2.0 asks, "What do you do there Jake?"

"I help find fake paintings or artifacts Jenk…Galahad."

Galahad looks confuse, but continue to ask questions, "Colonel Braid I assume you are head of security at the library? Am I correct to assume so?"

Braid wears a tight smile, "Yes, sir I am."

"Are you a solider as well?"

"Yes, sir. How can you tell?

"I was a solider too…a long time ago. I can always recognize a solider." Seeing how uncomfortable Colonel Braid was he moves on his questioning, "What do you do Ezekiel…it's Ezekiel right?"

"Yep, Jenk…Galahad I'm the tech guy. Got a computer issue I'm your man. I have a question for you. What do you do for a living?"

Galahad chuckles, "I do a little bit of everything, but mostly I invest my money. I have a question for you all. Why did all of you call me "Jenk" before calling me by my correct name?"

Exchanging glances at each other Flynn starts to answer, "Well, you see…ummm…"

"You look like a mate of ours at the library," interrupts Ezekiel.

Jake comments next, "Yeah, you even sound like him."

Cassandra looks into Galahad's eyes, "The only difference is you look a lot younger then him like forty or more years younger."

Colonel Braid grimace at the others spilling the beans about Jenkins to Galahad then decides to join in. "He even has a tailored suit just like that one with the same purple bow tie and the same matching pocket squire."

Galahad looks at his wife confused; however, her eyes were wide with shock, but no one at the table understood her shock. They had all just confirm what she was hoping was not true. Galahad turns his head laughing a hearty laugh. "That's brilliant. I would love to meet this man! Please let us visit you at the library you all love so much, and if this man that looks like me like you say he does. I'll donate five million dollars to your library." Brie lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Galahad. Are you sure about this?"

"Oh, love, I am. I can't wait to meet this man. It explains why these fine young men and women have been staring at me all night and not to mention at the museum the other day."


	3. Chapter 3

Jenkins sat at his desk in the annex waiting for the librarians to come back while reading over the dust old book he had been lead to. Turning the pages the familiar scent of old books invades Jenkins senses he realizes right away the book was written in a different language. Not recognizing the language he decides focuses on the drawings that were sporadically throughout the book. Jenkins starts to think it was maybe someone's diary, "So, is this someone's diary," He ask out loud.

"Who are you talking too, Jenkins," asks an annoyed Charlene. Jenkins startled by the voice of Charlene and jumps in his seat and places a hand over his chest.

"Thank heavens I'm immortal. I'm talking to the library. A light shined on this book when I was asking a question out loud the other day." Jenkins stands up with the book in hand walks to the mirror where Charlene will forever be.

A shock Charlene inquires, "The library showed you that?"

"Yes. It did. Do you know whom it belong to or better do you know the language it's in?" Jenkins watched Charlene's eyes look from the book back to him.

"No…well…I'm not sure about the language."

Jenkins felt ask if she was keeping something from him, "But you know whom it belongs to?"

"Well…sort of…ummm…I'm sworn not to say. Even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't." Jenkins understood and had a plan. Walking to the clippings book he continues to talk, "The clippings book had this clipping in it the other day. The others tracked down the man in the picture." Showing her the picture of Jenkins 2.0 and his wife he ask, "Do you recognize the man?"

Charlene sees the picture sighing, "Well, it's about right. You have defeated your father. Ummm…the library is trying to fix what it did."

"What did it do?"

"Anything to defeat Dulaque. I have to go."

"Wait! Charlene, what did the library do!"? Charlene was gone leaving Jenkins alone in the annex again.

Staring at the mirror only to see his own refection Jenkins tries to figure out what Charlene meant by library trying to fix what it did. He had to see his doppelganger for himself. Knowing Cassandra would have her phone he uses her coordinates to place the back door to snoop on his look alike. Hurrying to place the clipping book in its spot Jenkins rushes to find the invisible cloak.

~xxx~

The limo drops off the librarians and the guardian at the pub not far from the annex. "Alright mates I'll call Jenkins to fire up the back door." Hearing his phone ring Jenkins hides the invisible cloak along with the book in a draw in his desk then answers his phone. Jenkins fires up the back door letting the group pass through the pub into the annex. He could see and smell how intoxicated they all were. The only one that did not appear as drunk as the rest is Ezekiel. A look of disappointment crosses Jenkins' face, "How much you all had to drink tonight?"

"Well, gramps we had a lot," giggles Braid.

"Gramps?" Jenkins hears the librarian's giggle.

"Wonderful! Did you get any useful information before becoming lushes?"

"Ha! Lushes…no one talks like that anymore Jenkins," exclaims Cassandra. She reaches out slowly to run her painted fingernails through his soft white hair slightly scratching his scalp, "Your hair is magnificent…and SO soft." Reaching for his tie she pulls the taller man down to her face when their eyes met. Jenkins was confuse about her intentions nervously he wonders if she was about to kiss him. He glances at her soft pink lips he always wondered how they would feel on his lips, then suddenly she cups the sides of his head then smells his hair, "It smells REALLY good too."

"You too, Ms. Cillian?" Ezekiel helps Cassandra sit in a chair as Jake and Flynn help Braid. "I believe these ladies need to be put to bed to sleep this off and after you put them to bed the both of you should go to sleep as well." Jenkins needs them to go to sleep or go elsewhere. He didn't want to let them know of his plans. He felt the need to see this man and observe him for a while alone. He also didn't want to think about what just happen between him and Cassandra, or how his heart was nearly jumping out of his chest just by being touched by her soft delicate hands even in her drunken state.

"Jenkins is right," states Ezekiel. "Come on… stand up Cassie."

"Wait, I have a question," Cassie starts in a whisper then progressively gets louder until the Librarians didn't have to lean in to hear her, "it's important. I usually know the answer to everything, but I don't know this answer to this question."

Everyone stops as Cassandra spoke eager to know the question the young library wanted to know; hoping they could answer it for her.

"Jenkins?" He turns his head to the beautiful red head looking into her eyes awaiting her question, wanting desperately to answer her question to satisfy her curiosity. "What conditioner do you use, your hair is so silky soft and smells amazing?!"

Jenkins raised a single eyebrow; that was it? The question from the smartest and most beautiful woman he'd ever met was about his hair. Jenkins stood there shocked for a moment, a thousand years old and he'd never been asked something so simple and easy to answer, especially from someone like Cassandra; still, it made his heart grow fonder. If this was what she could do to him when drunk he'd have to prepare for her sober. He stammers, "Ummm…I…I use Kerastase Oleo."

Ezekiel laughs as he helps Cassandra up from the chair he tells Jenkins, "Oh by the way Jenkins 2.0 is coming here to meet you tomorrow."

Jenkins felt the blood rush from his face. "What?"

"Yeah, It was Flynn's idea."

"Don't try to get me in trouble Ezekiel! Jenkins we will talk in the morning about this. Okay?"

"Sure, Mr. Carsen."

Jenkins waited for thirty minutes after they all left. He set the back door placing his cellphone in his jacket pocket then covers himself with the invisible cloak taking a deep breath he walks though into the cabin. He steps into the large living area with two beige sofas facing a seventy-five inch flat screen tv which was on at the time. In front of the sofas was a stain wooden rectangle coffee table with some reading material on it. Jenkins hears someone walking from what he assumes is the kitchen he stands still. He watches as the young man from the picture walks into the room he notices he had a cup of tea and appears not to be as drunk as the librarians were. He places his cup of tea on the table then after he reaches for a book on the table he sits down. That's when Jenkins notices not only did they drink the same type of tea, but also had the same taste in nightwear.

He stood there for ten minutes watching the man read his book and sipping his tea. His eyes were on him until he notices the woman from the photo in a short purple bathrobe walking from the hallway, "Love?"

"Hmm," answers Galahad.

"Would you like anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

"No, but could you come here when you're finished?"

"Sure."

Jenkins watches as the woman walks into the kitchen noticing her long sleek legs making his mouth go dry. She returns with a bottle of water in her hand, "What do you need, love?"

Jenkins notice how his eyes never left the book he held on too, "Could you reach the remote and turn off the tv for me?"

"You mean the remote that is so far away from you…you know on the other side of the coffee table?"

Smiling he replies, "That would be the one."

"Sure," giggles Brie.

Jenkins watch as she bends at the waist leaning over the table to reach the remote knowing the short bathrobe would not cover her backside. Seeing a smile on his look alike's face as he closes his book Jenkins realizes he must have figured it out as well. He watches as the other man reaches for the backside of woman. "Galahad, what are…" That was all she said as she let out a moan. Jenkins knew where this was headed feeling the need to leave immediately, but he did not move a muscle. He couldn't stay here while they did that. It was not right. It was wrong to watch two people share something so intimate, but he didn't move. He just stood there staring at the woman bend over the table listening to her moan. Closing his eyes then swallows hard when his look alike stood up behind her. Hearing the lover's skins tapping with her moaning his name drove him mad with desire. He knew he had to leave and now. Slowly he crept into the hallway pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket to bring the back door to him. Hearing a grunt as he knew they were done he steps through the door into the library. Jenkins pulls off the invisible cloak placing it back into his hiding spot for now.

"Hey Jenkins where'd you go," inquires Jake. Jenkins jumps to attention not realizing someone was in the annex with him injuring himself in the process. He stares at Jake who was eating a sandwich.

"Ummm…no where…worth mentioning really." Jenkins did not want to talk to Jake about where he was and what he was doing or why he was trying to hide his bottom half.

"Invisible cloak," asks Jake with one eyebrow cocked.

"Yes."

"Hey…listen…could I use that one day?"

"Noooo."

"Just wondering, were you spying on someone…maybe a young redhead?"

He would never spy on Cassandra in her room while she was sleeping in her nightclothes what kind of man did Jake think he is,… _are my feelings for Cassandra that obvious? Was she aware of his fond feelings for her?_ His thoughts drifted to sneaking into her room watching her sleep with a barely there thin nighty showing her porcelain skin; her hair scattered around her like a beautiful red halo making her look like an angel. He couldn't think about that right now…not knowing what fresh hell was about to happen with his look alike. He was, in fact, a man that just witness two people in an intimate position without either of them knowing he was there. He did not want to stick around to explain that to Jake. "I'm going to take…a shower now. Goodnight, Mr. Stone. " Jenkins rushes to his room for solitude as he kicked himself mentally about his behavior.

Jake took a bit out of his sandwich watching as the older man practically ran down the hallway, "Yeah, totally watching Cassandra."

~xxx~

The cold-water cascading down Jenkins body slowly washes away the guilt for intruding on something so private. After drying himself off with a soft blue towel he absentmindedly grabs for his pajamas, putting them on, then he climbing into bed he realizes he was wearing the same pajamas Jenkins 2.0 was wearing. Instead of guilt, jealousy reared his evil green little head…jealousy of the younger man came into his thoughts, _He looks younger…he's rich…he found love…and she loved him back._

Reaching to turn off his lamp next to his bed he realizes the book he pulled down from the shelf was on his nightstand. Looking through the book again at the pictures drawn on the pages a story starts to take place, but only one page that caught his attention was a drawing of a statue of a woman with flowers at her feet. After a while of staring at the drawing he places the book back onto the nightstand, Jenkins turns off the lights. He covers himself in bed then drifts of to sleep.

His dreams were more vivid that night then any other night as if playing a forgotten memory.

~xxx~

Walking down an old warn down path he always took to go to the lake the clean himself passing by the same statue that stood there as long as he could remember. The statue was of a beautiful woman with a somber look upon her face. Many have speculated why she appeared to be unhappy. Stories of a lost love seemed to be the most popular among all the stories. The statue was covered in vibrant green vines as the statue was stained with time. Some stories said if you place flowers at her feet she would help you gain the love of the one you want the most.

A smile came across his face as he removes his cloths then enters the lake. Swimming always calms him in a way he couldn't explain. Feeling weightless as he floats on top the water letting the pass few days of training wash away in the water. After his swim young Jenkins sat under a weeping willow tree for shade, as his skin dries, he enjoys the sound of trickling water. The lake was calm, peaceful, and the sky was a showing off its great beauty with help from the sun.

Feeling at peace, a peace he has felt since that day. Jenkins realize how the time had pass as he took in his childhood surroundings knowing in his heart he still missed his childhood home even in his sleep. When he spots a simple purple wild flower not far from him. Deciding to pick the purple wild flower to place it at the statues feet as others have done just to pay homage to the statue.

Jenkins places the flower at her feet, "Let this simple flower bring feelings of hope in your moments of despair." Smiling, as he felt ridiculous talking to a statue he turns to walk away to his horse to start back to the castle. Hearing something out of the ordinary he stops to observe what was cracking and breaking; the marble statue slowly crumbles to the ground reviling a woman on the inside. Galahad holds his breath as he watches this unfold in front of him. The woman was beautiful wearing a plain white long dress. She bends her knees reaches for the purple wild flower smiling as she brings the flower to her nose. Walking out of the rubble she walks to the lake entering the lake she submerge completely into the water.

Standing off to the side frozen in his spot trying to understand what he just witness. Jenkins moves closer talking a seat under the weeping willow tree again waiting for the woman to emerge from the lake. Her head finally breaks the lakes surface as Jenkins watches the woman as she made her way out of the lake. He could see the curves of her body as wet translucent white dress clings to her. As she walked to him she stops, waving her hands in front of her. The clothes she was wearing changed. She was now dry wearing a long white gown with her hair in a braid and purple wild flowers in her hair like a crown.

She sat next to him under the weeping willow tree with her knees drawn up her arms folds over them with her chin resting on her arms as she peers at the calming lake. He watches as the sunlight reflects softy off her porcelain skin as the soft breeze plays with lose strains of her auburn hair. An overwhelming urge to reach out and touch to her to see if she was real or if he was dreaming this beautiful woman.

She takes in a deep breath feeling the warm air filling her lungs. The scent of purple wild flowers pleases her remembering the first time she ever smelled that pleasing scent a small smile crosses her lips as she thought of him lecturing her about the power of the simple purple wild flowers had. She sighs at the bittersweet memory then realizes she was sitting next to the man that awaken her, "Thank you for my flower."

Taken back by the heavenly sound of her voice he stares at her for a moment, "You're welcome." They sat in silence for a while watching the lake enjoying the silence and the stillness that surround them.

Jenkins realizes as they sat in silence he did not introduce himself, and he wanted to know her name. Hoping in the back of his mind she would extend her soft delicate hand so he may hold and then kiss the back of her hand. "My name is Galahad by the way." Almost like a whisper he hears her utter, "Brianna." She didn't extend her hand for him to hold then kiss which disappointment fills his mind. Pushing aside the disappointment he continues to talk to her at least he had her attention. "Were you cursed…that's why you were in the statue?"

Hundred years she stayed in that cold hard marble statue nobodies fault but her own. It was her that was not strong. It was her that lived with guilt, but it was him that made the sacrifice with his life. Some of the stories were based on the truth; she was full of sorrow because of love, but not for a lover as the stories made a person believe. A love of a brother…a friend she will never see again due to her weaknesses…due to her being gullible…due to her power. "I placed myself in that marble tomb."

Jenkins could not believe what he was hearing. What would make someone hide themselves as a statue of marble. He wonders as his mind worked out different scenarios of what would make her do such a thing. Was it to hide from someone? Was someone threatening her? Was she in danger? He couldn't help but feel drawn to her… always the knight in shining armor wanting to save her from anything or anyone that would harm her. He needed to know what he could be up against. "What made you want to do that?"

"I was…weak." Looking down at the soft green grass sticking between her toes confused of why she admitted something so personal to someone she just met. Maybe it was the way his deep brown eyes gazing into hers or his mellifluous sounding voice when he first spoke to her as he gently placed the flower at her feet.

Confused by what she meant by being weak he questions, "What do you mean you were weak?"

Her facial features change as he asks his question as did her tone in her voice, "I had my reasons…Galahad."

Sensing she did not want to talk about her reasoning for placing herself in a marble statue Galahad changes the subject. Talking with Brianna came easily to him. He felt at ease talking to her about his hopes and dreams as she sat there listening intently to him. She'd ask questions about his hopes and dreams as if just to let him know she was really listening to him. He never shared his deepest thoughts with anyone before. Thoughts of sharing this part of him with another always terrified him, but with her his mind was at ease as if he knew her all his life and could unequivocal trust her.

"It's getting late. Do you have a place to stay for the night, Brianna?"

"Well, unfortunately I do not have a place to stay tonight. I haven't had time to find some place to stay. I was to busy having a very interesting conversation with a handsome knight. Although, I have the night sky above me, the soft green grass to lie upon, and the gentle sound of the lake to sing me to sleep. I'll be fine sleeping under this weeping willow tree, Galahad."

He didn't want to leave her there all alone, "I could stay here…with you…tonight...just to make sure you would be safe." He notices how her eyes sparkle as she smiles. He desperately wants her to accept his offer of staying with her during the night. "I could keep you company."

"Company," Brianna questions with a smile, "that sounds…nice."

He stood up tall and straight smiling, "Scathach, my horse is over there," he points to the trees next to worn down path. He describes his horse to Brianna as if his horse and him were long time friends always by each other's sides fighting battles "I have some items in my bags that could help us tonight."

Brianna couldn't help but smile to hear the name Scathach; She hasn't heard her friend's name in so long with a smile she asks, "You named your house after a Scottish warrior goddess?"

"Yes, it seemed appropriate. I gained ownership of Scathach on a trip to Scotland and she is a female horse and I'm a knight. Would you like to meeting her?"

Brianna smiles up to Galahad nodding her head, "Yes, I would."

Smiling as he reach down to help Brie up from the ground, "Let me help you up." As their hands touch a spark of desire flows through his body leaving him temporally speechless; however, he notices her biting her lower lip along with her rosy cheeks and thought, _Maybe she felt that spark too_.

~xxx~

Jenkins woke from his dream with his pulsing member trying to bust through his pajama bottoms realizing at that moment how lucky he truly was to have his own private bathroom attached to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story. I also wanted to let everyone know that Brianna is an original character. Please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks, StartTheCar**

Brianna stood there watching Galahad pull his gray suspenders over his shoulders.

"Love, are you sure you want to meet this man that supposedly looks like you," questions Brie. "What if this is a trap of some sort?" Brie had to convince Galahad not to visit this reclusive caretaker of the Library. If only should could convince him to stay home; she wanted get a look at this man without her husband around. She just needed to prove to herself they were not the same person. She only knew of two spells that could split a person in half. Both spells consist of both halves touching in order to make them whole again, but only one would make them cease to exist anymore a risk she could not take. Fear of the unknown slowly made its vicious attack on Brie bring her to the brink of madness… _I cannot live without Galahad…not again_.

Memories of the first time they met by the lake came flooding back. The way he presented her with the purple wild flower with his mellifluous voice hoping the simple flower would bring her hope in moments of despair…and how did that simple gesture broke her out of her own confinement. Her love for that man only grew from that day forward.

After he adjusted his suspenders he slowly walks to Brie, "I know you're worried, love. Listen, if you or I feel uncomfortable at any moment we'll leave," Galahad reaches for Brianna's hands placing a kiss on the back of each one. "Even if he does resembles me."

Feeling the warmness of his kiss make its way up her arm and into her heart she begs, "Just promise me one thing…even if it sounds like I'm a nutter."

A soft smile cross his lips as his eyes gazes at his beautiful wife lovingly, "Anything." A simple but true answer…he would do anything for Brianna. She was the one who created a beautiful life…a beautiful marriage; it was easy to be madly in love with her…to want to help her ease her anxieties.

"I know I sound silly, but I fear this maybe a trap. Don't shake his hand…in fact don't stand too close to him." She knew she sounded like a paranoid crazy wife, but she didn't care.

Staring at his wife as she made this strange request thinking she sounded exactly like a nutter he just nods his head, "Okay." Knowing it would be difficult not to shake hands of someone he just met, but he would do just that if she wanted him too.

Brie let her husband pull her into his arms; she lays her head on his chest smelling at first the clean scent of his button up plaid gray shirt then his manly musk smell she pulls him closer to her. She knew as her arms wrapped around him it would be the last embrace they would share; she reaches up to wipe the tear that escape her eyes not wanting Galahad to see how scared she truly is.

"Let's go…it's going to be alright," he releases her keeping his hands on her shoulders, "Okay?"

Looking upon his face trying to remember every line, every little imperfection, the color of his deep brown eyes she sighs, "Okay."

~xxx~

Jenkins still wondering what his dream meant; he couldn't help but wonder if it was a memory or just a dream. In his heart he couldn't help but feel it was a suppressed memory of a lost love. His only concern was why was the dream centered on the look a like's wife. Could she actually be the one in his dream? Could she still look the same after a thousand years? Or was it just because of what he witness last night…her in a comprising position…moaning his name. He had questions, but no answers. The only answer he did have was he interested in her…another man's wife…just like his father. He despised his father and everything he believed in, but here he was dreaming about another man's wife.

Jenkins pulls his gray suspenders over his shoulders when he heard a knock on his door pulling him out of his thoughts. He looks into his mirror one last time to check if his gray bow tie was straight; Opening his door to a nervous Cassie, "Cassandra" confused as to why she would be at his door he looks to see if anyone else was around. No one ever came to his bedroom, and he never invited anyone to his private bedroom at the Library. "Can I help you?" He watches as she lifts her head her eyes shift from looking at her hands as she nervously picks at her bright green finger nail polish; seeing her large beautiful blue eyes a loose strain of soft red hair gently falls over her eyes; wanting desperately to tuck away the wild strain of hair behind her delicate ear.

"I just wanted to apologize about last night." Feeling incredibly guilty for touching Jenkins without permission even though she just wanted to touch his hair. Her true embarrassment stemmed from pulling the taller man down by his tie then pulling him to sniff his hair. She was a math girl! Not a silly schoolgirl with a crush. She was smart…but so stupid at the same time. She could have asked him anything; he was over a thousand of years old. He has seen the rise and fall of many great nations. He traveled the world; he met important historical figures, and what does she ask _what conditioner do you use?_ "Could you forgive me?"

"It's alright Ms. Cillian. I forgive you." Jenkins watches as a sweet smile crosses her lips.

"Thank you," before she could stop herself Cassandra reaches up and hugs the older gentleman.

Jenkins stumbles back a little then catches his himself before falling backwards. The sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo invades his senses as his heart beats faster when he felt through his shirt her firm breast pressed up against his chest. He wraps his right arm around Cassandra's smaller stature refusing to bring his left arm around for fear it would leave him wanting more from this encounter. Hearing a door slam that echoed throughout the Library Jenkins and Cassandra release each other. "I think our guests are here, Ms. Cillian"

"I think you're right."

Walking together down the long hallway to the annex in silence Jenkins couldn't help but think he should be dreaming about someone like Cassandra. She's intelligent, interesting, and most importantly not married to another man. She was interested in him even asked him on a date, but he refused because of a vow he made to a woman that did not return his affections. Lost in his thoughts he never realizes he said nothing as they walked down the long hallway leading to the annex. As they turned a corner they came face to face with the annex double doors, Jenkins opens the door for Cassandra to enter before him.

~xxx~

Galahad and Brianna's stretched black limo pulls up next to an aging Buick station wagon. Brianna sat looking out the window unknowingly biting her lip until she released her bottom lip feeling the familiar pain. She could feel the Library its power ripple of electric vibrations pouring into its soundings.

"I don't know if we are in the right spot? I gave the driver the address the Librarians gave me."

"We are in the right spot, Galahad."

Galahad turns his head to question his wife when the tall black hair limo driver opens the door. "Thank you."

Brianna slides to the open door presenting her hand to her husband to help her out the limo. On the outside of the library were Flynn, Braid, Jake, and Ezekiel smiling at them. She couldn't help but hate their smiling faces and wish they had never met; not willing to give up the man she loved for over a thousand years just yet. She turn back to the limo realizing she would not need her purse when she saw a weeping willow between two stone pillars holding up the bridge overhead. Staring at the tree as wind blows the branches slightly making the lushes green leaves dance on the ground in a sweeping movement; realizing it will be reminders such as these that will make her slowly go insane with grief.

"Brie…Brie! Brianna!"

Not realizing her name was being called because she was deep in thought she finally turns around when she hears her full first name. "Yeah."

"Ready to go inside," ask Galahad with a smile on his face.

Of course he would be excited to see someone who looks like him and not wonder at all what could this mean for him. Of course she would have to be the one that would have to suffer from his lost as she suffered so many losses before, but she did not complain she just nods her head walking closer to her husband as he held out his arm for her to grab.

Galahad and Brie follow the librarians into the annex dodging the spider webs walking deep into the annex until they were in the workroom. Looking around the room seeing the different work areas she scans the room of its artifacts until her eyes rested upon the full-length mirror. She notices her husband walking to the long table in the middle of the room with his back to the broom closet when something caught her attention; her eyes examine an old leather book with edges of the pages yellowing she didn't need to open this aging book to know what it was…it was her diary; sitting right on top of someone's work station. The memories of receiving the diary as a gift flooded her thoughts she didn't hear the doors open or two new people enter the annex.

"AH! Here is Jenkins now, Mr. Galahad," informs Flynn.

He stood near the large work-table as he watched the older gentleman walk in wearing the same outfit as he was wearing down to the same gray bow tie; a smile touches his lips, "Hello, Mr. Jenkins."

Jenkins held onto Cassandra's hands as he enters the room having her walk with him to greet his look alike. Galahad was younger fewer wrinkles marking his face; his black hair styled like his, but with few gray hairs at his temples instead of a full head of white hair.

Cassandra couldn't help but smile as they looked as if they were father and son that decided to wear the same outfit for a family outing.

Keeping his Cassandra by his side he nods his head, "Good morning, Galahad."

Brianna didn't move, she stared at the book in front of her simultaneously want to read and destroy at the same time. Her life story before, during, and after being rescued from the cave; the scent of damp dirt reeked from its leather covering made her stomach turn.


	5. Chapter 5

In the cave…

Staring at the walls of the cave made Barry's mind race…he couldn't stand being locked away any longer. Glancing at Brianna, knowing he needed to convince her to leave the cave with him…not wanting her to stay here or face her father all alone.

Knowing her father would manipulate her to do what he wants; playing on her fears keeping her hidden from the rest of the world using her power for his own gain.

His heart was heavy with the knowledge of someone so powerful and kind being trapped by her own fears. It was a conversation they had many times…too many to count. He needed to leave…to see something else. "You know you could escape if you truly want to? You really don't need your father as much as he needs you."

Brianna glances up to him, "Barry, that's not an option. If someone could kill my mother after everything I've done to protect her…. my father loved my mother and he loves me…he's keeping me safe because of fear of losing me like mother. "

"Don't you want to know what the outside world is like now? You created me two hundred years ago out of loneliness…I've never been outside to see or experience anything except you and your father's interactions. Let me go and experience life."

Brianna looks horrified at the thought of letting Barry go yelling, "NO!"

Barry walks around the small cave with candles lit in different cut outs to make a ledged for the candles, but one spot on the wall was no longer apart of the natural cave wax coved the bottom of the ledge as the candles burned the wax dripped down covering the side of the cave wall. "Why not? You had a chance to experience life outside this cave. Brianna, you told me fantastic stories of your travels…and all the amazing things you have seen…all I'm asking is for me to create my own stories…to become my own hero."

Her gaze turns down not wanting to look him in his eyes. She loves Barry like a brother even naming him after her own beloved departed brother. She didn't want to lose him to the wild unknown sighing, "I'd miss you. What if someone hurts you…and you die?"

"So, you would keep me here…even though I'm miserable? Deny me the chance of doing something worthy…due to fear?"

She didn't want to keep him there and make him miserable or deny him the chance of becoming…anything. She wanted him to have a life to have experiences of his own…to be his own hero. "No."

Hearing her faint whisper of _no_ , not wanting him miserable he slowly walks to her as she was sitting on a ledge she cut out of the cave wall for her to lay on as a bed. Bending down placing his large hand over her small delicate hands, "So, let me go."

A familiar sting in her eyes knowing she was about to start crying in a small shaky voice she ask, "Would you come back to visit me? I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing you again, my sweet Barry." Brianna reaches with her right hand to softly stroke his cheek.

Hearing her shaky voice he leans into her soft hand, "Yes, and I'll tell you stories of my adventures."

~xxx~

Present day...

If she only knew how that fated trip would have ended she would have never let him go, then again she would have never met and fallen in love with Galahad.

She was soon pulled from her thoughts of the past by the sound of people talking then she remembers the reason she was really there for; turning around she sees the backside of the reclusive caretaker across from him was her husband. Only the worktable between them she wished they would be farther away from one another. Judging from his backside the caretaker was the exact height as her husband and had the same taste in clothes; he had a little more weight on Galahad and graying hair, but that was just her observation from the back. He was standing next to the redhead that came to dinner the other night with her arm linked with his. Surprising herself jealousy rose within her as she witnesses the redhead looking up at Jenkins lovingly. _Who does she think she is standing next to my…_ She didn't finish that thought as she slides over just a little to look at her Galahad's face.

"Ah, Mr. Jenkins I would like to introduce you to my wife, Brianna."

Jenkins turns around with an eyebrow raised; _her name is the same as in my dreams_. Seeing her in a white summer dress with little purple flower designs, his eyes take her in lovingly; he searchers for some kind of imperfection to focus on to break this hold she has on him. He couldn't help but to look her up and down; noticing her well-pedicured toes, wondering if her legs felt as soft as they looked, the way the summer dress was design perfectly for her body not to mention how her eyes just saw into his very soul.

Cassandra felt Jenkins move the arm she was holding onto so she releases his arm; she glances upward to see his face noticing how his eyes not only was looking at Brie up and down, but how his pupils seemed larger than usually. She knew scientifically when someone is looking at another they are in love with that person's pupils dilate at forty-five percent, she always wondered if that fact was true, and now she's witnessing it happening with Jenkins.

Jenkins felt an elbow in his side as he looks down to see Cassandra giving him a pair of eyes as if he was in trouble. Realizing he was acting ungentlemanly like he clears his throat, "Hello…Brianna."

Hearing his voice for the first time realizing how much he sounded just like Galahad it took a moment for her to respond, "It's nice to met you Mr. Jenkins. You could call me Brie."

"Brianna is such a lovely name; please allow an old man the privilege to call you by your full name," protests Jenkins.

"Brie...umm," Judson clears his throat, "Brianna," questions Judson.

Galahad turns seeing Judson inside the mirror his face turns a paler white he stutters, "Th…there's a…ma…man…in that mirror…he's…in…the mirror…and…he's ta..ta..talking?"

Brianna slowly walks to the mirror, "Yes, I'm here," The librarians watch in confusion when Brianna approaches the mirror stopping in front of it.

"Well, it's been a long time…you look the same."

Brie smiles when she sees Judson in the mirror, "You look…well, Judson."

"You mean I look old," chuckles Judson. "He's been waiting for you here in the annex for over a thousand years…umm…Charlene helped with keeping him here like you wanted us to as you instructed in the note." Judson stood proud as he informed her.

Brie's smile fades from her face, "Ummm…what note?"

Judson fidgets a little before answering, "The note about keeping…you know…Galahad here in the annex…close to the library until his father was defeated."

She lowers her head knowing she did not write the note. Her fears were confirmed they were the same person…just split. "So, their not just look a likes then?"

Judson taken back by the question, "I….I'm sorry what? Look-a-likes?"

Brie glances back, "Galahad and Jenkins please come here, but try not to touch one another. I'm not sure what's going on here."

Judson looks at the two men who resemble each other, but at different times in their life span. "I would think time travel…or a spell…perhaps?"

Brianna asks questions about the note he referred to earlier he explain the penmanship was like hers even signed with her own name. "The note was explicit on what you wanted from Charlene and I," explains Judson. "We were to keep him here at all cost, and if needs be Charlene should use her womanly ways to keep him here. Umm…we did what we thought you wanted."

Cassandra watches as Jenkins eyes open wide with his mouth slightly open as she could see his mind searching his memories of all his encounters with Charlene only when he hears the snickering of the other librarians does his face turn to stone, but Cassandra can see the hurt in his eyes which only made her want to hold him.

Brie started to pace in front of the mirror… _womanly ways what does that even mean? What did she do?_ _Don't lose focuses…don't lose your control_ , Brie chants this in her mind trying to keep her composure. "I would have never written a you a note wanting you to keep him here with out his permission, or have Charlene manipulate him with her womanly ways…really womanly ways what does that even mean?!"

Judson looks at Brianna, "We did what we thought you wanted us to do. Please stay calm."

"Calm? Stay calm?! Now not only do I have to figure out if they are really split or if they just resemble each other, but who did this to them and why? There are two possibilities…and it's a fifty-fifty shot if they will survive, Judson." Everyone was silent for a moment glancing at each other trying to understand what was happening and what was going to happen to Jenkins.

"Umm…excuse me what does fifty-fifty shot of surviving mean," questions Baird with her hand still in the air.

Brianna turns from the mirror to looking in between Galahad and Jenkins while answering Baird, "It means one spell they touch then poof Galahad and Jenkins become whole again and live a happy life…the other one poof and they cease to exist. Everyone they ever loved will forget them as if they never existed in the first place."

"Oh," exclaims Braid

Cassandra lets out a soft, "No."

Brianna hears Cassandra's small plea knowing in her heart they both loved the same man. She couldn't fault the young woman; he was an amazing person. "I never would have do that to you Galahad…sorry…Jenkins. When I left due to your destiny I always knew I would see you again. Can't lie, I was an emotional wreck, but I couldn't stand in the way of what you needed to accomplish. Loving you was the easy part…leaving you was the one of the most difficult part."

Hearing the conversation, investigation mode took over the Coronel. "What happened that day that Galahad came back to you," inquires Braid.

Brianna knew what she wanted to know, but her information she remembers wouldn't be helpful. "Galahad came to me while I was standing on the mountain cliff looking over the ocean just watching the waves crashing into the mountain sides…he came alone." She wasn't going to tell them she was thinking about jumping off the mountainside into the sharp rocks below, due to complete loneliness. That wasn't their business. "He just appeared out of thin air. Galahad…Jenkins, I've never realized at first there was something off. I was too happy to have you in my arms again…then I just became fearful to ask after…everything that…happened."

"What happened," questions Jenkins.

Galahad came out of his shock from everything he just witnessed. Hearing his wife speculate about him being apart of the older man made his jaw clinch and his fist ball up on his sides. He needed to prove himself, "I found her standing incredibly close to that mountain's edge knowing about the sharp rocks down below; I pulled her from that edge and we made love right there."

Jenkins turns his attention to his look alike, "What's the first thing you remember?"

Annoyed by the older man Galahad answers, "I remember waking up in a soft bed with one thought only….find her…protect her and that's what I did." Seeing the older man's face sour made Galahad balled up his fist again wanting to attack him; he couldn't do it physically, but he could do it in other ways, "…And I did find her, protected her, and made her mine."

Shame consumes Jenkins due to him not being able to do his duty and be with Brianna at the same time, but his eyes never left Galahad; he would not give the younger man the satisfaction of knowing he was infuriating him.

Flynn, Ezekiel, Stone, Baird, Cassandra and Brianna watched as the two men stared at each other with locked jaws with eyes on fire. "Just remember old man…she's my wife."

There that statement she is his wife. Galahad was with her all this time while he was in the library waiting and pinning over Charlene hoping one day she would return his affections. Brianne wouldn't have been his if he would have been stronger, but fear changes a man.

"She would have been mine if…"

"If what? You wouldn't have given her up so easily just because of your destiny? Just because you couldn't be with her and do your duty isn't my fault…no it was more like my gain, old man."

He couldn't stand the thought of this man saying these truths as his friends stood by to listen to his failures. Jenkins quickly reaches for his sword off of his desk hearing the steal of his blade scrap across the table fuels him as he masterfully places the sword dangerously close to Galahad's throat, "Not another word." Galahad never flinched or moved out of the way he stood his ground staring into Jenkins eyes.

"Whoa! There Jenkins. We still don't know if you are really the same person. This is just assumptions at this moment of time," comments Braid trying to calm the situation.

"No…he's me… arrogant piece of…." Jenkins lowers his sword lifting his opposite hand to adjust his bow tie.

Cassandra watch as the two fought over the same woman while her stomach was in knots worried what would happen to the man that slowly made his way into her heart. "Why don't we run a DNA test just to make sure they are the same person," questions Cassandra.

"No, we can't do that. Jenkins is immortal," answers Flynn.

"Semi-Immortal, Mr. Carson," replies Jenkins.

Ezekiel looking confuse ask, "Why not?"

Flynn smiles as he went into professor mode explaining the reason immortals couldn't have their blood checked. He droned on and on about the scientific reasoning of why until Brianna had enough.

"Ezekiel, this is why." She reaches for the sword in Jenkins hands then precedes to cut her hand open blood starts to pour out of her hand onto the blade of the sword; within moments her self inflicted wound healed the blood on the sword began to vanish.

Ezekiel, Braid, Jake, and Cassandra watch in shock and amazement as the blood disappears off the sword.

Ezekiel was the first to speak, "So…kinda like disappearing ink instead disappearing blood. Cool."

Brianna places the sword down on the desk near her knowing she was about to regret what she was about to say. She knew it would hurt her husband deeply, but she needed to know for sure. "There is another…way."


	6. Chapter 6

Cassandra steps closer to Brianna, "What's the other way?"

Brianna lowers her head nervous about the answer to this question; knowing not only her husband, but Jenkins as well would be upset about the answer. Clearing her throat her eyes finds Cassandra's eyes thinking it would be easier to tell the redhead Brianna nervously responds, "Galahad has a birthmark is in a…sensitive area." She waved her hand in front of her apex of her thighs as she utters the words 'sensitive area.' "I could check Jenkins since I know not only where this birthmark is but the size, shape and color as well."

Jenkins watched as the color drains from Galahad's face to red color as his expression turns from shock to fuming; a smirk came across Jenkins' face when he witness the younger man mood change, but the smirk faded fast when he realized what Brianna meant by sensitive area.

Colonel Braid could feel the thickness of not only awkwardness but also rage building in the room; knowing this was a time to bring this conversation from raw emotion to a more scientific discussion, "What would this birthmark prove?"

Brie looks at the Colonel contemplating her response as well as her feelings. Having the same birthmark would prove Galahad and Jenkins were simply split and could merge without any fear of losing them, but somehow as always she knew she would lose. "It would be for the best if they both had the birthmark."

"NO! I don't think so, Brianna. You are my wife…not his," Galahad rushes to his wife's side towering over her, eyes pleading for her to change her mind.

"I don't know of any other way, and we have to be positive. You remember how you found me that day…forgetting you would…devastate me."

Seeing the tears in her eyes and hearing the hoarseness in her voice Galahad steps aside with his head hanging low, "Just remember one thing...that ring on your finger is from me…not him. Even if he has the same birthmark as me."

Brianna nods her head; she gently presses her lips to his soft shaven cheek, she can smell his masculine cologne with his own distinct scent; the combination always made her feel calm, a sense of peace during any storm. Turning her attention to Jenkins, "Where would you like me to check you? I'm sure you don't want to do it in here with everyone looking."

Jenkins stood baffled and stutters, "No…umm…we…we could go to my bedroom." He stood there looking at all the smirking faces of the librarians minus one, Cassandra's jaw was locked and her eyes glaring at Brianna. He realized Cassandra was upset and it bothered him he couldn't comfort her. Jenkins glances back one last time at redhead before leading Brianna down the hallway to the one place he never brought anyone…his bedroom. Desperate to talk about anything while marching down the hallway to his bedroom to show her his private area for her to inspect he wonders how this younger generation could have casual sex. _You're not going to have casual anything with her…oh just talk about anything!_ "I…I…ummm…had a dream last night."

Intrigued about why he would bring up having a dream when she was about to inspect his naught bits Brianna asks, "Really? About what?"

"I'm not sure...but…I know you were in my dream." Why did he have to tell her she was in it? What possessed him to say that? _Great at the rate I'm going I'm going to tell her I pleasured myself after having that dream._

Her eyebrow raises, "Tell me what happened in your dream?" Jenkins begin to relay his dream, Brianna quickly realizes the dream was really a memory…of their first meeting. Looking away as his soothing voice tells of their first meeting, she fell into a blank void where only his words exist. _How could he know if he wasn't Galahad…my Galahad?_

Jenkins notice while he spoke her eyes widen, her mouth was slightly open as her head slowly turns away from him, "Is something the matter?"

Startled by his question she realized she was not breathing. Taking a deep breath she chances to look into his eyes, but fails. Focusing on his gray pocket square while trying to calm herself she asks, "What?"

He stops in front of his bedroom door, "Are you okay?"

She glances up, his chocolate brown eyes full of concern she hesitates to answer, "Yes."

"We don't have to do this…if you don't want to?"

She desperately wanted to believe they just resembled each other and nothing more; however, his dream of their first meeting made it difficult to believe that. Nodding her head, "I need to know…to be sure…I just need to know." She wanted to know who was the real Galahad? According to Judson, Jenkins was the real Galahad hidden away in the annex of the library, but why; who would do such a thing?

Jenkins turns to open his bedroom door letting her in a faint masculine scent of his cologne still hung in the air overwhelmed her senses; she looks around his room noticing everything was neat and tidy with nothing out of place until she hears Jenkins gasp.

Before Jenkins could shut his door Cassandra walks in. Surprised by the young redhead he takes a step back from the door. He was sadden by the fact he was completely focused on Brianna he never heard or noticed Cassandra walking behind them as he lead Brianne to his private room.

"Cassandra…what…what are you doing here," asked a confused Jenkins. _She cannot stay here while Brianna checks for this mark._

"I just thought I would help Brianna check for this mark…" Cassandra moves next to Brianna, "…alright… take it off and give us a look."

Jenkins froze the color from his face drains leaving him pale; his body forgets to take in the much needed oxygen as he faces the two most beautiful woman in his semi-immortal life waiting for him to take off his clothes. This would be most men's fantasy, hell, it had been his fantasy before, but this worried him. This was the first time he had two women in his room wanting him to take off his clothes. He stutters finding it difficult to find words to make sense, "I…I…I…"

Brianna cleared her throat, "I really don't need any help, Cassandra. Thanks anyway." Even though it would have been a good idea for the redhead to stay due to the lack of control Brianna had when she was around the knight she still did not want her to stay. Cassandra narrowed her eyes and clinches her jaw Brianna could swear she could hear her teeth grind.

"Jenkins? Do you want to me stay or go?"

His eyes dances in between the two as he tried to comprehend the conversation; beads of sweet starts to form on his fore head. He was a Knight…a knight of the round table. He has fought in many wars; an expert at sword fighting, but standing in between these two beautiful women he was dumbfounded. His mind races as he thought of a way to calmly ask Cassandra to leave; he was not ready for her to see him in that manner. He wanted to take her to a nice dinner, to a show, to court her and maybe even marry her before showing her his manhood. "I think it's best you go."

Cassandra's eyes widen, shocked that he wanted her to leave, she crosses her left arm over to her right arm rubbing her arm as if she rubbing the pain away, "Fine I'll go." She stops at the door, "Sorry. Bye," with a small smile that did not touch her eyes she was out the door.

They watch as Cassandra closes the door. "She likes you…you know."

Jenkins simple nods his head, "You think so?" _Could she be interested in an old knight like me? She needs someone of her own time period…not an old man._

"Yes, I would have done the same thing," chuckles Brie.

Standing next to his king size bed with royal blue sheets and matching comforter, he begins to take off his pants afterwards he neatly folds them then placing the pair on the cedar chest at the foot of the bed lost in his thoughts. He tried not to think about how beautiful she is or how her dress hugged her body perfectly; instead he tried to remember the periodic table of elements.

"Is that a dagger," asks Brianna.

Hearing her silvery voice pulls him out of the thoughts, he pauses from removing his clothes finally looking into Brianna's face, since he last spoke his heart started to beat faster as his body grew hotter by the second, "Umm…what?" Seeing her move so effortlessly towards him with eyes of desire dance along his legs; she lowers down onto her knees his eyes widen with disbelief without his consent he gasp.

"You have a dagger attached to your leg?" Brianna reaches out with both hands untying the leather strap holding the dagger in place noticing the fine stitching on the sheath. Watching as she studies the small piece of metal with small intricate designs on the handle as a smile dances across her lips, "I remember the first time I saw this…by the lake…you cut…"

"Apple…I cut a piece of apple for us to share," interrupted Jenkins staring at the dagger as if he seeing it for the first time. "I…remember." His eyebrows furrowed he lets out a sigh remembering how he cut the apple, gently placing the juicy slices into her awaiting mouth.

Brianne lifts her head up to gaze upon Jenkins; she reaches for his hand pulling herself up to stand close to him. She presses her breast against his strong chest she pushes herself up on her toes to place a simple soft kiss on his lips. Lowing herself down she whisper, "Galahad."

Brianna lowers her head in shame she takes a step back she whispers, "Sorry…I shouldn't have done that."

Jenkins was surprise by the spark of desire the simple kiss caused him. He always prided himself on being an honorable knight; one that could not be tempted and here he stood looking at his very own temptress all alone in his bedroom half nude. No one would know of this simple kiss at least not from his lips. Thoughts of pulling her into his arms and never letting go was cut short when he heard her apologize for the kiss and admitting it shouldn't have happen his primal urges came to an abrupt stop; much like a car sliding on an icy road being slammed into a snow bank. "It's alright."

She stood there for a moment in awkward silence knowing she wanted to continue the kiss, but couldn't. She was there to check on one birthmark then report to the others. She took a deep breath in with his distinct musk that hung in the air, it made her smile as if waking up in the morning to the smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls. Shaking her head to help remove the thought of kissing him again Brianna finally spoke, "Let's just get on with it…shall we?"

~xxx~

Colonel Baird paced the hallway in front the doors leading into the work room; she stopped when she seen Cassandra walking towards her in a hush tone she questions, "What happened? Why are you back?"

Cassandra lowers her eyes, "He asked me to leave…he didn't want me there."

"Oh." Colonel Baird places her hand on her shoulder trying to give some kind of comfort to the young librarian. "I'm sorry, Cassandra."

"It's okay."

"Listen…you need to stay out of here in the hallway. Jenkins 2.0 is pacing back and fourth in there. The guys are trying to talk to him to calm him down. He only calmed a little when we told him you were going to be in there too."

Cassandra nods her head in understanding but doesn't say anything. She could empathize with Galahad. She was not married to Jenkins, but she cared for him deeply. It wasn't love at first sight; it developed over time spent together learning, listening, and just being in his presents made her heart beat with a purpose again. She was not just brain grape girl or math girl…she was Cassandra and she did not mind being his Cassandra.

The doors of the work room slammed open with Galahad holding a sword rushing towards Cassandra, "Where's my wife?!"

She takes a few steps back until her back was to the other side of the hallway. He never lifted the sword, but his stern stare into her eyes frighten her completely.

Seeing the redhead's fear written across her face he steps back lowers his head, "I just…" He reaches his hand up to his neck and proceeds to rub his neck, "I can't…Never mind…I'll find them myself."

Flynn, Jake, Ezekiel came out of the workroom just in time to watch Galahad storm down the hallway in the direction of Jenkins' bedroom.

"We need to follow him before he does something crazy," instructs Colonel Baird.

xxx

Jenkins finished retiring his bow tie then reaches for this jacket; he glances at his reflection one last time relieved that the redness from his checks finally was gone. He could still feel her soft delicate hand nudging his hands that were cupping his manhood to get a better look at his birthmark that was so close to his naughty bits. He watches Brianna from the reflection of the mirror standing in front of the fireplace examining all his mementos from his long life. She runs her fingers over a regular blue ink pen. The simple pen had a large fake yellow sunflower at the end attached with green tape that Cassandra made herself. She carelessly left that pen on his work desk in the annex and he kept it; she never asked about or wondered about that missing pen and he would not say a word to her about the pen. The pen brought memories of that day the short skirt she wore and how brilliant Cassandra really is. Brianna reaches towards a golden leaf picture frame holding a picture of him and Charlene standing on a mountain-side with the blue sea behind them in the distance; the picture was taken some 500 years ago in Grease. He notices a faint smile on her face.

"This picture shouldn't exist. You look as if you have barley have any gray hair at all."

He knew what she was getting at, "It was taking about 500 years ago."

"Who took the picture?"

"Judson."

"How?"

He didn't want to admit he created the first camera to hold on to this moment of hope of a future with Charlene or how now it serves as a reminder staying alone is better then being rejected. Clearing his throat, "Ready?"

Brianna indulges him as he avoids her question, "Yes, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

As Brianne and Jenkins slowly stroll down the long hallway leading back to the workroom where the others should have been she takes in the scenery of the fine woodwork of the library. Feeling the strength of the power the library as it pulsed throughout she stops and reaches out her hand touching the mahogany woodwork with filigree brought a smiling to Brianne's face. Her friend was strong and doing well.

Jenkins couldn't help but be intrigued by her interest in The Library, "Beautiful isn't it?" He moves closer to her to gazes upon the intricate filigree work with her.

"Yes, it is," she sighs.

"Brianna! Brianna!"

Hearing her name being yelled by Galahad pulled her from her thoughts as Jenkins moves from her side. Galahad and the Librarians came into view.

Brianna notices the sword in her husband's hand as he raises it to Jenkins. "I know you have a sword on you…so draw."

"This is ridiculous."

"Draw!"

"No."

"I'm calling you out Knight!"

Jenkins drew his sword knowing the younger man would not back down. His anger came from a place of love as his came from self-hate. Seeing his younger self drove him mad.

Cassandra froze in fear as she witnesses Jenkins pulling his sword out lifting it hearing the slight ping as the swords tapped each other.

They watch as each man lift the swords over their heads as Brianne walks into the middle of the dueling men yelling, "Enough!"

"Enough of this! I will not stand here and watch you kill yourself. This is madness and I refuse to be apart of it!"

Jenkins and Galahad stopped their swords just inches from Brianna.

"Lay the swords down…down on the ground!" Turning her attention to the Librarians focusing on Flynn. "Take the swords away." Flynn nudges Jake stepping forward they each pick up a heavy sword.

Her eyes searches between the two men as anger climbs up her spine faster then the speed of light watching them fight over something so trivial such as her infuriated her. Seeing all the eyes focusing on her made her realize she couldn't stand there any longer. She storms off to the workroom in the annex.

~xxx~

Jenkins and Galahad lower their heads ready to be chastised by the woman they both loved; lifting their heads only when they heard her foots fading away.

Colonel Baird was confused about something Brianna said. When Brianne left she took a step closer not able to keep her curiosity to herself.

"What did she mean that you were going to kill yourself, Jenkins, Galahad?"

"Both men look up at each other staring a hold through the other man. Never taking his eyes off of Jenkins 2.0, "We are the same. We can be put safely back together, but if one dies before we both die."

Cassandra speaks softly, "Why do you want to kill yourself Jenkins, Galahad?"

Hearing her soft voice Jenkins wants to answer her, but pride kept him silent. Both men turn their heads to Cassandra just as one small tear escapes the entrapment of her eye. Her small painted fingers wipe away the tear that was trapped under gravitational pull.

"Suicide…Mr. Jenkins?"

Hearing her say 'Mr' in front of his name put a grip on his pride and ripped it right out of his chest. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms to help her feel better; to gently wipe the tears from her beautiful incredible blue eyes and kiss her soft kissable lips and confess his feelings for her.

"Cassandra, No…I'm not suicidal. I'm prideful…stubborn…and full of self doubt and most of all self hate."

Feeling at odds of his recent admission he could help to avoid looking at her or his colleagues…if he was honest with himself his friends.

"What you all seem to forget is…I'm semi-immortal. I've already lived a thousand years. I've made mistakes and seen things that…I'll never forget. Good people died because…you know what it doesn't matter."

They all heard loud banging then lights in the hallway started to flicker; the hollowing sounds of wind could be heard as they all felt a cold burst of hurricane force winds.

Galahad and Jenkins spoke at the same time, "Brianna."

~xxx~

Brianna almost reaches the room when she hears the double doors banging as if someone was trying to escape from the doors across from the workroom doors. She could feel the energy pulsating from the doors. She stood there knowing she had to open the doors to let him out, but she was scared of what he would be like after all these years. She froze only for a moment due to fear, but her love got the best of her; she couldn't let him continue to act in such a manner; she walks over to the door and softy murmurs, "Stop this…now."

Right after she spoke the lights started to flicker; the sounds of wind began to howl thought out the hallways; the doors leading into the infinite room of The Library began to bang even harder.

Jenkins and Galahad were the first to arrive to Brianna's side.

Galahad was the first to speak, "What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know," replies Jenkins.

"Is something is trying to come into the annex from the library," inquires Cassandra.

Flynn notices Brianna's sad expression on her face.

"Who…Who are you," questions Flynn.

Brianna lowers her head, "I am no one."

The doors of the library opens with Barry standing in the doorway, "Don't lie about who you are Brianna."

With tears in her eyes cries his name, "Barry."

"I don't have much time as you know. My friend, my creator you look the same beautiful as ever." Barry smiles as he sees her blush he moves closer wrapping his arms around her giving her a tight squeeze, "Oh my friend how I missed you," he sighs.

Feeling his arms wrap around her she wraps her arms around him then melts into her trusted friend.

"Please forgive me Brie, I'm the one the split Jenkins in half. I'm the one that wrote the notes to Judson and Charlene. I also made sure Galahad knew where to find you."

Tears rolls down her smooth porcelain cheeks in a harsh whisper she replies, "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

Jenkins and Galahad glance at one another only for a moment. Galahad was apart of Jenkins, but he felt as his own person with memories he cherishes of a woman he couldn't imagine his life without.

"I wanted you to have some kind of hope in your world of disappointments; I've seen what you did to yourself after you bonded me with The Library. It hurt me to see you in so much pain and seeing you with Jenkins; seeing how happy he made you," Barry released Brianna staring into her tear filled eyes with his hands gentle holding her soft face, "I wanted you to be happy…to have the love you deserve."

Barry takes a few steps back then glances at Flynn, "Hello, Flynn."

Flynn smiles, "Hello." He couldn't believe he was with Barry again even if it was for a little while at least he another chance to see him again and tell him hello. He still had so many questions to ask so much information to gain from him, but Barry was not there for him.

"One last thing, Brie, your life is fascinating and it needs to be told. Tell Jenkins…in fact tell," Barry motions to the others in the room, "them everything Brie. You can trust these The Librarians."

Flynn tries to remember everything he has ever read on The Library; he didn't recall ever reading about a Brianna or a name that would translate to Brianna, and that fact bothered him. He read how The Library was created the Librarians at that time was mention, but nothing was ever written about someone else helping.

Brie could see the sincerity in Barry's eyes. She couldn't tell them everything…that her magic…her gift…her curse prevented her from doing so.

"I have to go now my friend…my creator. I'm needed here just as you intended."

She watched through tear filled eyes as Barry dissipated into iridescent gold flakes floated up and disappeared into the darkness of the library. The Librarians watches as Brie wrapped her arms around herself sobbing uncontrollably as she slowly sank onto the floor. Jenkins moves to her side places his large hand upon her trembling back trying to give her some kind of comfort. The library was silent the only sound was the crying whimpers of a woman they all felt compelled to care for. They all waited quietly and patiently as Brie cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenkins moves away from Brianna as Galahad sat on the floor next to his crying wife gently moving her into his arms. Holding her head gently to his chest rocking her back and forth trying his best to soothe her. "Love, it's okay." He didn't follow up with his usually ' _I'm here for you'_ because he knew he wouldn't be here long; merging back with his other half had to happen even though he believed the older man couldn't take care of her better then he could. His heart sank lower as she pulled him closer smelling her sweet scent. _Would he notice the little things such as her sweet scent or the way she moans when she eats her favorite pecan pie?_ _Whose memories would be kept and whose would be lost?_ These fears plague his mind.

Jenkins hesitantly moved out of his other half's way just to witness him holding onto Brianna; he surprised by the slight ping of jealousy. He wanted to be the one to hold her to tell her everything would be okay, but he stood there just observing them.

Flynn watches the scene unfold in front of him. He had seen his greatest friend Barry come back, and he knew Brianna; he protected her but why? "Brianna, who are you?"

Hearing Flynn ask again who she was brought Barry's words to her ' _tell them everything'_ rings in her ear. She slowly moves herself off her husband and with his help she stands; she attempts to clean her face and fix her hair, but fails miserably. She gives up trying to make herself presentable physically then waves a hand in front of her. Her hair and makeup was impeccable again. "Brianna is not my real name."

She walks away from her husband to stand closer to Flynn, "You see I can never tell you my real name," turning to face the three younger Librarians, "and you will never find it in any of your literature either." She had all their undivided attention, and it made her stomach fill with butterflies. Closing her eyes taking a deep breath she pours out her soul to The Librarians of her tragic beginnings.

"Before I was born my mother and father lost four children. It broke my mother's heart." Brie talked and rambled on about her life story.

Explaining her mothers fears hold onto a frail little one, "She gave birth to me on a lay line and she wished for me to always to be protected, always safe, to survive anything….even death. A desperate plea of a heart broken mother."

The idea of telling her story always frighten her; knowing the trouble it had cause others who tried to document her name. Those who tried to document her name had died in mysterious ways strike by lighting or simply disappeared. But now here in the library telling these young men and women her story she couldn't help but feel the crushing weight of her very existence slowly lift off of her shoulders; relief at last.

She told them how her mother, father and herself traveled around the world enjoying the different landscapes and cultures. How she would heal her parents when they were hurt and kept them looking and feeling young.

"I decided it was time for me to travel alone."

Jenkins notices how her eyes started to fill with tears threating to escape.

Brie grabs the pocket square Jenkins offers her drying the tears that escaped her eyes. "Oh, how I've regretted that foolish decision ever since." She stops to gain control over her shaky voice. "You see my father wanted control…power. He didn't have either, but he had the next best thing…me."

Brie explains how with her mother alive her father couldn't have the power he desperately wanted. She would prevent Brie form making terrible decisions and because of that her father decided to kill his own wife.

"When my mother was murder I was grief stricken…my father convinced me that whoever murdered my mother was after me as well. Sadly, because I was not thinking straight I believed him" shrugging her shoulders, "never questioned him at all. He hid me from the world."

Hiding from the world was the easy part for her. She didn't mind living under ground smelling the dirt living in the soft glow of the candlelight; however, she mind being alone. Explaining how out of shear loneliness she decided to create Barry as a companion, and how he helped her see the truth. She could still hear his voice as he explain all the evil her father did without her knowing. The hard part was finding out the truth of what her father did to gain power. The guilt, anger and disappointment fueled her as she slowly drained her father's life away.

"I killed him…my own father. Draining his life away from him…just by placing my thumbs over his eyes," lifting both her thumbs up staring at them, "…I…I watched him murder my mother. When I drained him I also took some of his memories…it's like watching a movie really…he did some awful things…because of me."

Jenkins watches as she shook her head looking at the ground, but sensing her mind was far away.

"I'm a fool…nothing special at all. Just a fool," she murmurs.

Jenkins couldn't believe what he heard. She killed her father; his own memories of killing his own father came rushing back. The hate…the fear…the guilt even though it was justified in both instances.

Taking a deep breath to prevent herself from crying hysterically again she let out the breath slowly. Memories of her mother's death haunted her nightmares seeing the blood pouring out her mother from the knife wounds created by her own father's hands.

"How do you kill something that magic protects?" Brianna pauses and gazes into the Library and Guardian's eyes. A small part of her hoped they would know the answer to that question.

"I tried many different ways to kill myself," turning to Jenkins, "I told you once Galahad I was weak. It was Barry, Judson, and Charlene that helped me find my way through the world again…showed me a purpose. Trying to gather all the magical artifacts I created weight heavy on my mind. We needed a place to safely store all the artifacts; a place where like minded people would protect the safety of others; a place that could keep evil out of the hands of mortal men."

Flynn smiles from ear to ear, "So, you created the library!"

"Yes…but it wasn't secure enough it needed something more…like extra protection."

Jake snaps his fingers and points to Cassandra, "That's where Barry comes in… a conscience for the library."

"Yes…but…"

Cassandra places her hand over hear heart with a tilt of her head she states, "But that meant being alone again."

"You help create The Library to keep magical artifacts in," questions Braid.

Brie lowers her head, "Yes, I did it because it was the right thing to do. I cause a lot of pain and suffering through my father being deceitful. It had to be done; even if I didn't want to lose the only person who truly knew me."

Remembering the feeling of loneliness and hopelessness after Barry became one with the library, "That's why I turn myself into a marble statue for a while until someone gave a cold marble statue a simple purple wildflower then he said something so pure so up lifting that I had to met him."

Ezekiel pipes in, "Jenkins!" Smiling proud of himself for figuring that one out.

"Back then he went by his real name, Galahad."

Jenkins couldn't believe what he was hearing his dream was a memory of their first meeting.

"It didn't take long for me to fall hopelessly in love with him. He's strong, smart, funny, and very handsome," a shy smile crosses her lips, "and looked amazing practicing his sword fighting without a shirt on."

The Librarians and the Guardian started to chuckle when they notice Jenkins checks turning red. Cassandra felt a warmth like a warm hug hearing how Brianna explained how she feel in love of Jenkins; it was like they were the same person, and they were both in love with the same man for the same reasons. Jenkins always knew what to say to her to make her feel better, and he could always bring a smile to her face when she felt sad. She couldn't help but blush as her mind went to thoughts of a younger Jenkins practicing his sword fighting without his shirt on.

"I never would have wanted this for you…to be split."

Brianna stopped turning to Galahad. "I've enjoyed being you wife…completely, but you do know you have to merge back with your other half now, my love?"

Galahad nods his head, "I know, my love. I only ask for two things before I do."

Brianna nods her head.

"First, I want to talk to Jenkins, alone."

Jenkins snaps his head up to stared at Galahad for a moment wondering what the man wanted to talk to him alone for; however, ever the scientist at heart he nods his head in agreement.


End file.
